


Steam's Respite

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster Lesbians, F/F, bath boiiiiis, baths are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: Two disaster lesbians in the bath
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Steam's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i'm still pretty far behind on the mighty nein but you know i love my disaster lesbians

“Have fun storming the castle...” Caleb's snarky comment as he left the bathing room earned him a profane gesture from Beau. The muffled laughter of the rest of the Nein echoed through to the spring, but Beau ignored it, just stretching out more into the newly deserted bath.

“What does he mean by that?”

“Huh?”

“Have fun storming the castle?” Yasha sounded honestly confused. “I have never heard of that phrase before.” 

Beau shrugged nonchalantly, “Oh, y’know, it’s like a good luck sort of thing.”

“Why do we need good luck in the bath?”

“It’s also kinda a whole ‘you're probably wasting your time’ sorta thing. He was being a dick.”

Yasha was quiet for a few moments, just long enough for Beau to hope she’d dropped the subject before she made another confused noise. “Why would we be wasting our time in the bath? This is nice.” 

“Sex, Yasha. He thinks I’m gonna try it on with you.” Beau tipped her head back in a half-hearted attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. She could blame it on the steam anyway. 

“Oh.”

And okay…. This was getting a little awkward. Making a mental note to get back at Caleb for ruining quality naked time with a gorgeous woman, Beau shut her eyes and tried to focus on relaxing.

The splashing at the otherside of the spring as Yasha presumably left made Beau groan internally. And not for the first time she wished she had Fjord’s easy way with people, not her own blunt, awkward words that never quite hit how she wanted them too.

“Beau.” 

That sounded a lot closer than Yasha had been previously. Beau opened her eyes to meet the steady gaze of a pair of mismatched irises. 

The look Yasha leveled her was evaluating, and before Beau could figure out what it meant, she had a lap full of muscular beauty, a hand knotted in her hair and a pair of insistent lips to her own.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 minutes later beau throws a rock or something at frumpkin and turns him into jam. honestly caleb is such a perv.
> 
> im up for continuing this if people want it, just let me know <3 i know it’s not the best but honestly it’s been ages since i last wrote anything and im better at porn anyways


End file.
